<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soaking in the Alola Sun by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832201">Soaking in the Alola Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Wes enjoy a little vacation on Ula'Ula island together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soaking in the Alola Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of a prequel to, "Hustling the Hustler", thanks to ben4kevin for the cute prompt! Hopefully this turned out okay and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a lot of things Steven often talks Wes into, and really that’s mostly because he trusts Steven’s judgement. Which he’s usually grateful he goes through with, always having a sense of adventure and a never ending curiosity that tends to play in his favor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately in this case Wes was immediately regretting his decision. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What was supposed to be an enjoyable vacation in Alola had Wes glued to Steven’s side the moment they landed, unaware that the region was mostly made of </span>
  <em>
    <span>water. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, he was used to about half of Hoenn being surrounded by an ocean, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>island in Alola was covered in the mess. Growing up in Orre he could stand the sun, but with the ocean? Not really his forte. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least Steven was considerate enough to spend most of their vacation on Ula’Ula island, having its own small city compared to the previous two islands. The less busy it was the more he felt comfortable, which is probably why Steven picked Ula’ula Beach to go swim at, except.. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, Wes!” Steven shouts from his spot in the ocean, small waves making him float up and bump into his Empoleon. “You’re missing out!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure I’m not!” Wes shouts back, idly kicking the sand under his feet and crosses his arms when his own Vaporeon decides to stick her tongue out at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she’d be on Steven’s side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You keep enjoying the water without me!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t we have gone exploring on Poni Island instead?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As far as they are, Wes is able to make out the small frown on Steven’s face, becoming entirely wary when he notices the champion share a whisper with the two water types. When Steven begins to swim back to shore Wes isn’t sure if he should back up or stand still, a bit panicked on the inside knowing full well what Steven intends to do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Though.. The sight of Steven running a hand through his damp hair, torso glistening from emerging from the water with a beautiful smile was a welcomed sight. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?” Steven asks with a soft laugh making Wes’s face flush. Well, it’s not like he attempted to hide the fact that he was staring. “I couldn’t help but admire you myself.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not sure how you’re able to casually admit that,” Wes rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, the smirk his lips quirk up into vanishes the moment Steven places a cold, wet hand over his own. Arceus, how was he not </span>
  <em>
    <span>shivering? “Hey!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“My apologies,” Steven’s tone hardly sounds sorry, but Wes takes the attempt at an apologetic smile anyways. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Least it wasn’t intentional. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I just want you to enjoy this amazing weather we’re having with me. It’ll be okay, Wes.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Empoleon and Vaporeon sit on the shore, loud chirps of encouragement softening Wes’s expression. Sure, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>the water obviously, but with Steven it was a different story. He’s used to him wanting to go explore caves together, going to extreme lengths to hunt for rare stones (Arceus help him the last time they went exploring in Meteor Falls together), but when it came to swimming even that was pretty rare for Steven. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See? They want you to get in on the fun too. If it brings you any comfort, Empoleon will be right by your side, and of course I don’t intend to leave it either,” With a reassuring smile, Steven lifts his hand, kissing his knuckle and entwines their fingers together securely. “I promise I won’t let go.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wes sighs softly and in response squeezes Steven’s hand back, a small hesitant step taken that he nearly misses the way Steven’s face lights up by the small progress. He leads the way with stiff legs, again startled by how chilling the water feels against his sun kissed skin. His Vaporeon dances in the water, small excited jumps to see her trainer actually approach the water (let alone get in it), even Steven’s Empoleon was waddling out into the water, flippers clapping together in encouragement. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The moment they’re waist deep into the water Steven turns so they're facing each other so he could wrap an arm securely around Wes’s waist and bring him closer; hand still grasping his, a reminder of the promise he made. Wes shivers at the small wave that bumps their bodies together, an arm wrapped tightly around Steven’s shoulders, but a small hidden smile is now on his face as he begins to take comfort with Steven’s presence there to calm him down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What used to be an unnerving sound to him now has Wes at a calmer state of mind. The slow push of the waves, the distant sounds of Pelipper flying over the beach, but the sound of Steven’s gentle breathing and softer tone is what held Wes’s attention the most.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wouldn’t ever get used to swimming, but perhaps for now he can appreciate it with the help of Steven.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With the sun setting and Steven’s short sleeved jacket now worn by Wes, he could feel himself already starting to dry from an eventful afternoon in the water. It took a little longer than needed to finally not feel uncomfortably damp, no thanks to Vaporeon who decided a splash fight was in order. Even with the advantage of being able to turn invisible in the water she was no match for Empoleon who easily outmatched her in the mini battle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were currently taking a small peaceful stroll back to Tapu Village to relax in the Pokemon Center before heading back to their room, enjoying the small summer breeze that greeted them. Empoleon followed behind them with Vaporeon walking gracefully by Wes’s side while Steven was busy idly swinging their hands without a care in the world. It was always cute seeing the champion be able to let loose, soaking in the moment rather than thinking about his duties as the heir to Devon Corporation and as Hoenn’s champion. Getting to spend so much time with Steven is all Wes could ask for, cherishing every moment they had together. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There’s a pause in their steps, a curious look sent Steven’s way, and Wes can feel heat gush to his face when their entwined fingers are raised and a kiss is pressed against them. A little more flustering than the earlier knuckle kiss considering how Steven was laughing at his reaction and placed a peck on Wes’s cheek causing him to duck down in embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Affectionate as always. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Thank you for indulging me. How about I get us all some icy Pinap Juice to relax with?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know I never say no to food or drinks,” Wes manages a small grin, bumping his shoulder with Steven. It was one way to his heart and he’s sure Steven more than knew that by now. “I know Espeon and Umbreon would love to try out the food around here too. I heard the grass trial captain is famous for her unique dishes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll head to Konikoni City tomorrow then.” Steven says happily, Wes once again trusting him on his choice of destination but at least in this case the promise of food would be awaiting them. The doors to the Pokemon Center slide open with the refreshing air conditioning welcoming the pair and their Pokemon with content sighs. Nurse Joy and her Blissey joyfully greet their arrival back and a Comfey hovered around the center watching over the other Pokemon. “Could you order the drinks for me? There’s a few messages I have to attend to real quick,” A card is handed over to Wes with Steven giving him a sheepish smile. “Sorry for the trouble.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Going up and ordering drinks is hardly any trouble,” Wes rolls his eyes playfully and waves Steven off with a small grin. “Go take care of it, champion.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a small bow, Steven fishes his PokéNav out his pocket and quickly starts reading over his messages, hurriedly replying back to them all. Wes shakes his head with a laugh, knowing that when it came to work and spending time with him, Steven was more than ready to blow through any obstacle in his way just so a moment didn’t go wasted in their quality time together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That makes two of us. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Four Pinap Juices.” Wes signals to the center café employee, easily paying with the card Steven handed to him and idly tapped his fingers on the counter, awaiting the icy beverages. He expected Steven would have joined his side by now, yet with the absence of his partner, Wes turns and his eyes scan the Center until they land on familiar light blue locks. “What the..” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A man in a black and white kimono that matched his hair was currently sitting at a small table with Steven; the champion looking troubled as he kept a hand placed on his chin and his eyes furrowed as the possible hustler took his money with a grin. Empoleon walked over to Wes with a worried expression as if silently asking for his help, and his own Vaporeon was seated beside Steven, glaring unamused at the stranger who most likely signaled Steven over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>From under the table Wes can see a card be slid up into the sleeve of his kimono and yep, this guy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hustler. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To take advantage of Steven of all people.. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steven is usually down to earth, always busy, not as cautious as Wes, but not entirely naive either. When it came to something “harmless” like card games he could see how he was so easily pulled into the game. Arceus, he probably knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>about how the game is played. Or any card game really. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Empoleon, watch the drinks for me,” Wes says firmly, expression stern and eyes cool, already putting on his poker face. The steel-water type tilts his head at him before giving a chirp of encouragement once he sees Wes making a b-line for the hustler. “I gotta go teach a hustler a lesson.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did I tell you how grateful I am to you, or would you rather have me show you?” Steven asks breathlessly, eager kisses shared between them leaving Wes a little light headed</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>not that he was complaining. His legs were currently wrapped around Steven’s waist, arms on his shoulders with Steven’s own hands settled under his thighs to keep him held up. It surprised him when Steven decided to hoist him up in the air the moment they left the center to go up to their room, not expecting Steven to actually carry him all the way back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t expect to be kissed so urgently either. “I think you won yourself an extra reward.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wes’s face burns hotter than the Alola sun, eyes flickering in surprise when he hears the low tone of Steven’s voice, a seductive smirk and half lidded eyes is what he’s met with the moment his eyes match Steven’s. The implications thrill him, although embarrassed, he can only capture Steven’s lips with his own in an eager kiss; melting into every nip and slow movement pressed against him. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It may have taken a while to win the game but it was well worth the prize at the end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>